Dreaming of You
by Mayzing
Summary: Maya thoughts of Zack. Maya's side of the story from Party On. Songfic and Zaya oneshot. Song by: Selena Quintanilla Perez.


Just a random thought that I had in my mind, I also have a Cailey oneshot coming! Dreaming of you by Selena Quintinilla Perez . Anyways enjoy!

**Late at night when all the world, is sleeping. **

**I stay up and think of you. **

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too. **

Maya laid there, alone, in her cabin. She couldn't help, but think of Zack.. She decided to go out, and get some fresh air. She was alone by the railings outside of the lobby. Everyone was asleep except her, as she stood there thinking of Zack. Suddenly she looked up and saw a shimmering star, a shooting star. She closed her eyes and thought deeply.

_Oh Zack, I wish you were thinking of me too, _Maya thought to herself. What she didn't know is her wish came true.

**I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomarrow. **

**I'll be holding you tight, and theres nowhere in the world I'd rather be. **

**Then, here in my room dreaming about you and me. **

Maya started to head back to her room, with only Zack on her mind. She thought she wouldn't be able to wake up from that fantasy about her and Zack, that it would be too good to be true. In her dream she was reliving those moments that were shared between them. She thought that she would never be anywhere else in the world, no matter where they were docked, than on this boat, in her room, dreaming of her and Zack.

**I wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there ( am I there)**

**If you look in my eyes, would you see whats inside? **

**Would you even care? **

After knowing that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore for him, she decided it was time to confess her feelings.

"Hey Za-", she started to say after class. He just walk right past her though, like she was nonexistent. Her smile faded and a sad frown took its place.

"Whats wrong Maya", Bailey asked her noticing her sadness.

"Well I was going to talk to Zack, but he just walked right past me like I was invisble", she choked up a little bit at the end.

"Don't worry Maya he is just busy", Bailey replied. She ran off before Maya could answer. Bailey ran to Zack.

"I just think it's the sweetest thing of you to plan that party with Sean Kingston, for her birthday", Bailey told him.

"Yeah her, just her, no one else but her", Zack stammered. Bailey frowned knowing something was up.

"Zack whats going on", she questioned suspiciously.

"Um I'm just worried that she will find out, I mean its supposed to be a surprise", Zack lied.

"Well, I'm sure she will love it, I think she likes you", Bailey said.

" Well I hope she knows that I like her, you know like her like her. Anyways you coming to the party", Zack asked.

"I'd love to but I can't I already made plans", she answered quickly not wanting Zack to know that it was about going to a Chocolate factory with Cody.

"Well, ok then", Zack muttered walking away. Maya watched from a distance, but couldn't hear anything they were saying.

_Does he even know I'm here, and its my birthday,_ Maya thought over and over as she got ready for her shift.

**I just want to hold you close,but so far all I have are dreams of you. **

**So I wait for the day, with courage to say how much I love you. **

**( yes I do)**

All through her job she was staring at Zack, she was in the Aqua Lounge now on her break, Zack came in and asked her ridiculous questions 5 minutes ago, questions like her name, gender, favorite entertainment, and her favorite food. He said Mr. Moseby needed to know this stuff, but she could tell something was going on. She just saw Zack she wanted to hug him just as they did when they werer trapped in London's shoe submarine. She was waiting for when she could finally be brave enough to say, I was wrong and I love you.

**And I'm dreamin of you tonight, till tomarrow. **

**I'll be holding you tight, and there is nowhere in the world I'd rather be. **

**Then here in my room dreaming about you and me. **

**Corazon**

**(I can't stop dreaming of you)**

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

**(I can't stop dreaming of you)**

**Como te necesito**

**(I can't stop dreaming of you)**

**Mi amor como te exstrato (AN:So sorry I'm not good at **

**spanish at all!)**

After her shift she needed to clear her mind, she strolled around the Lido deck. Why was Zack on her mind so much, why was she nervous around him, why was she scared to admit that she was faling in love with him. She can't stop dreaming,thinking, loving Zack. She decided to get a smoothie on the Sky Deck when suddenly everyone shouted surprise. She was shocked and looked at Zack who had obviously planned it.

"Zack I can't believe it, you did all this for me", Maya half asked.

"Yeah you, just you, no one else, but you, here try a buffalo wing", He said quickly shoving the food in her mouth.

She seemed to be having the time of her life, later on though she figured out Zack lied to Sean Kingston about covering the expenses so he through the party for London, and Mr. Moesby thought the party was for him too. London was angry and shoved his face in the cake, and stormed off. Maya was still very happy and she knew now, that Zack liked her too.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I still can't believe that you came up to me,and said I love you. **

**I love you too.**

"Maya I know you're probably mad at me right now", Zack said.

"I'm not mad", she answered with an affectionate look on her face.

"Your not", Zack replied surprised.

"No, no guy has ever gone though this much trouble for my birthday before", she explained.

"Then you've been hanging out with the wrong guys, you're a great girl Maya, and you deserve the best", He told her.

"Which is exactly what I've got", she said kissing him.

"I am so glad I didn't go with the macaroni necklace", he admitted.

"I'll remember that for your birthday", she laughed.

"Maya ever since I saw you I loved you, and I do right now", he spoke.

"Aw, I love you too", Maya replied kissing him again.

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomarrow, and with all of my life, and theres nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Then here in my room. Dreaming with you endlessly. **

**Dreaming with you tonight. **

**Til tomarrow, I'll be holding you tight, and theres nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.**

**(I'll be dreaming)**

**Dreaming of you tonight**

**(endlessly)**

**I'll be holding you tight tonight. **

**(Til tomarrow)**

Maya knew in this position she was going to stay, loving Zack forever. For this moment to last. To once again be dreaming of him tonight.

**Dreaming with you tonight!**

**(endlessly)**

**(endlessly)**

**(endlessly)**

**(dreaming) **

_I love you Zack, I will forever, _Maya thought as she embraced him tightly.

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
